User talk:PVX-Banok
Welcome to PvXwiki! — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 17:50, 2 January 2008 (EST) :Hope you enjoy the place. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 17:58, 2 January 2008 (EST) cheers i was jupsto on the orignal guildwiki. may remember me erm "flaming" when they proposed shutting down the build section. you guys done a great job here. Banok Just fyi, you can move a build to a new name by clicking the "move" tab at the top of the page. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 14:01, 4 January 2008 (EST) cheers. I didn;t know :p Banok 14:16, 4 January 2008 (EST) Rt/Mo 330hp Vengeful Spirit Bonder. Well it seems you been having some difficulty using the build according to your rating comment. It tends to bother me when someone has problems and rates it kind of low. I am dedicated to helping out anyone willing to use 330hp, and I have previously helped out alot of people with similar problems or difficulties. Degen is only a problem is you don't use the skills right, or pull another group of enemies fast enough. I would like to know where exactly have you been using the build...? And also, using it in NM would be really slow and alot less safe because enemies attack slower, and deal alot less damage which might not trigger Spirit Bond. Also, compared to Rt/Me the build is far more capable of farming many areas in Hard Mode. Rt/Me might be fast in NM because of using Echo, but in HM there are very few areas it will still work because of the higher damage and would need to constantly heal yourself while VwK is in use. Also, if you farm a group that might take awhile, Rt/Me would fail because once you use your 3rd VwK you will be left to dead for 10 seconds and take some major damage you might not beable to out heal. Rt/Me also don't have as much energy gain, and can be alot harder to counter degen. 330hp and using Spirit Bond can counter any amount of degen, aslong as you know how to use the skills or pull another group of enemies fast enough. For areas that might have some long durations of degen, you can always take Mending Touch and that should more than enough to stay alive. I personally take Mending Touch for farming Behemoth Gravebanes/Scythes in Vabbi, as they have alot of bleeding and poison. For most areas that do have degen, I use the original skill set... only a very few like Behemoths requires condition removal to better your chances on surviving. It is still possible to farm Behemoths without Condition Removal, and using the original skill set, you just need to learn the timing of the skills and watch out for the minions death nova. Another thing is to make sure to use Spirit Bond just before kill the last enemie so your health will be almost maxed so you will beable to survive the long durations of degeneration, if all else fails, you can always take off some armors or change weapon sets to gain some health to help survive long degen. All in All, this build actually handles degen very nicely with only one skill. Also, in high degen areas, it is sometimes good to use Spirit Bond with VwK active to keep your health up as high as possible. Anyways, PM me in game if you want me to give you a demonstration of handling high degen enemies. My IGN is "Rez Dogg". Thanks, hope you change your mind on your decision not to use 330hp for HM farming, otherwise you will be missing out :) Peace! (ReZDoGG 20:13, 6 April 2008 (EDT))